Percy Jackson: A Spark of Betrayal
by Starstryker97
Summary: Percy has become invisible and unwanted at camp. Fed up with everything that the campers threw back in his face, he leaves. Annabeth once said that the real world is where you learn if you're any good or not. What will Percy find? How will he survive? Dark days loom ahead...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for reading this fiction. I hope you like it. I welcome constructive criticism, but please, no flames. On with the fic!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO or HoO

* * *

PERCY POV:

It was around six o'clock as I wandered around Camp Half-Blood, one of the only safe places on earth for demigods like me. Oh, I forgot, my name's Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, and hero of Olympus. Anyways, I was pretty much invisible. Sure, I saved Mt. Olympus but the camp only really took notice to me for a couple months, and then I was invisible like I never even did anything. All my life, I wanted to be recognized. I took a deep breath and smelled the strawberries from the nearby field.

'It's funny, really.' I thought, 'the only time that someone-no, anyone- notices you is when you help them is when you do something big.'

I was still wandering around, preoccupied with my own thoughts when something lunged out the shadows at me. I instinctively stepped back and reached into my pocket for my pen/sword, Riptide. But I knew it was already too late to draw it. As the furry mass slammed into me, I realized it wasn't a normal monster. It wasn't a monster that wanted to kill me, anyhow. I was slammed to the ground and felt a huge tongue licking my face. That meant it was the resident hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary.

"Mrs. O'Leary! Get off! You're scraping off my face!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Perce! Sorry about that!" shouted a familiar voice

I turned my head and saw my cousin Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades.

"It's alright!" I shouted from under Mrs. O'Leary, "Just get her off!"

Nico was like a little brother to me. When I was relatively new to camp, I went on a quest with Nico's sister, Bianca. She died on the quest to protect us from a giant malfunctioning robot. Nico hadn't been the same since. He used to be a happy and excitable camper. Nico only seemed to lighten up slightly when he was around his other Big Three cousin, Thalia.

Nico laughed lightly. He jogged over to where I was lying in an awkward position under the paws of Mrs. O'Leary and grinned. He pulled the hellhound off me and helped me up.

"Race you back to the Big House?" Nico asked.

"You're on!" I said.

As we reached the front steps of the Big House, I was in front of Nico. Then Nico jumped out and tackled me. We both tumbled to the ground.

"Nico! Get off my back!" I shouted.

Nico clambered off my back and grinned. I looked up at the sky. It was getting late.

"Hey, it's getting kind of late. I think I'm going to go back to my cabin and crash. Talk to you later." I told Nico

"Alright. See you then." he replied

We shook hands and I went to the Poseidon cabin while he went to the Hades cabin. As I approached the door of the cabin, I realized going in no longer interested me. I walked away from my cabin and headed down to the beach and toward the sea, the realm of my father. As I approached, I heard laughing. I quickly dismissed it.

"Probably other campers relaxing." I thought.

But I was wrong. I saw my girlfriend, Annabeth, with my half-brother, Marcus. They were the ones laughing. At first, my feeling was anger and betrayal. I tried to ignore it, saying that it was nothing, that Annabeth needed some time for other people. I thought about how it all started.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I was walking up Half-blood hill to scout for any demigods that might have been walking up the hill with a satyr. Sure enough, I saw a satyr lugging up camper. The camper, though I didn't know it, was Marcus. He was squealing to be let go. On and on he went, until the satyr dropped him like a sack of potatoes at the peak of the hill. He just lay there, crying his eyes out. I nodded to the satyr, dismissing him. He ran off, clearly relieved to be off. I dragged him to the Big House, where he lay there recovering. My nightfall, he was well and walking around. He was nothing like the weeping mess he was a few hours earlier. He was strutting around, proclaiming he had beaten a hellhound on the way to camp. I thought, 'News buddy, been there, done that, done WAY more than that, prefer not to do it again.' But all the other campers seem taken by him. Even Poseidon, had seemed to favor Marcus. The only person who remained by my side was Nico. I was replaced. That's how my "exile" at camp began._

* * *

I was about to turn to walk away when I saw Marcus lean in kiss Annabeth. She pulled away and after a moments hesitation, put her arms around him and kissed him back. Seeing that, all my doubts were erased. I was angry-no, angry didn't cut it- furious.

I walked up to them both and punched Marcus in the gut. Annabeth screamed and stormed towards me and slapped me across the face.

"How could you! I thought you were better than that!"

"He kissed you! You're still my girlfriend!"

"Not anymore." Annabeth replied coldly.

"What?" I said, not believing my ears, still glaring at the wheezing wreck a few feet away from me, that was Marcus.

"You heard. Not anymore."

That hurt more than any dagger could have. I got the signal; I wasn't wanted. I walked back to my cabin, all the while; thinking about what I could have did wrong to spoil my relationship with Annabeth. I packed all my stuff. I went to Nico's cabin and knocked.

"Hey Percy. What do you need?" Nico asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I'm leaving." I replied.

"What?! Leaving? Why?" Nico exclaimed. I explained the situation to him.

"Wow. So Annabeth just pulled that on you?" he asked shaking his head.

"Yep. Just came to say bye."

"No way! I'm coming with you!"

I was shocked when I heard this. I didn't want to mess up the kid's life any more than I already had. And yet, here he was, telling me he was leaving camp with me. I shook my head.

"You can't come. I already messed up your life. I lost your sister."

"But I'm still coming with you. Look Percy, the past is past. You can't continue beating yourself up for Bianca's sacrifice. Besides, this camp barely tolerates me being here too, being a child of Hades and all."

I could tell that I was getting absolutely nowhere with him. I sighed reluctantly.

"Fine. Pack a bag. We're probably not going to be coming back for a long, long, time."

Nico grinned. "I couldn't have wished for better, cousin."

Ten minutes later, we were all set. I met Nico on the top of Half-blood Hill, by Thalia's pine tree. I rested my hand against the wood of the tree. I felt weird, talking to the tree.

"Take care of the camp, you hear? Thanks for everything."

Nico patted my back. We took one last look at the camp that had been our haven; the haven that betrayed us. Together, we turned into the night, our destination unknown. Maybe we'll travel west. I hear there are other demigods there.

* * *

Ok. So that was it for what's hopefully chapter 1.

Love It? Hate it? Let me know in a Review!

Starstryker97


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all those people that reviewed on my last chapter. Also, thanks for catching any mistakes that I made. I apologize. My mind was not functioning as well as it should have been. Anyways, here's the next chapter. By the way, if you want me to continue, leave a review. Just sayin'.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO.

* * *

NICO POV

It has been a couple weeks since we left camp. Monsters have been attacking us since we left. Heck, anybody with auras as powerful as Percy's and mine would have been attacked, even if they were ALONE. Now, two demigods with powerful auras COMBINED, we might as well walk around with a sign around our necks saying, TRAVELING BUFFET! COME AND GET US! I think the only reason we survived as long as we did was because we protected each other. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if we were alone. But hey, I'm a child of Hades. It's my job to be melodramatic.

"Hey Nico! You see anything?" shouted Percy. I mentally slapped myself. I was supposed to be watching for any sign of any other demigods. I did a quick check.

"Nope. Nothing. No demigods. No camp. No demigod camp." I responded. We were on a hill that was overlooking a small forest. It wasn't too populated. Just a couple of houses in the distance. And those didn't seem like much.

"Damn. I was hoping for the camps to be a BIT closer to Camp Half- Blood." Percy grumbled.

"Let's just keep walking. Before any monsters catch up."

"Right."

Too late. And I think I jinxed it. A dozen hellhounds burst through the forests in front of us. Percy and I quickly drew our swords. We dove into the hellhound's midst. Slashing, swinging, stabbing, it was all a part of a deadly dance Percy and I knew well. Very well. Through the weeks we trekked across states, we both learned our fighting styles very well. We knew each other's weak points in our defensive armor and did our best to shield it.

In a couple of minutes the pack was completely disintegrated. We bushed ourselves off. All in a day's work, I guess. Keeping our swords out, we walked through the forest. We walked through the woods cautiously looking at every possible hiding spot out of the range of our glowing swords. That was when we heard the panting. Not like a monster. A human. Mindful of the Battle of Manhattan, where demigods fought each other, we stepped toward the sound. We rounded a tree and saw a little boy, no older than ten sitting against a tree, wounded.

"Help… me…" He gasped and passed out. He had a set of bronze knuckles on one hand and what appeared to be a Celestial Bronze sword at his side. He had bite and claw marks all over his torso. All were serious. He was pressing a hand to the deepest wound, a bite directly to his side.

"Nico! Do you have any ambrosia? All I have is bandages and nectar!" Percy shouted, putting down Riptide and leaning over the kid's side and pushing his hand into the wound to staunch the bleeding. He used his other hand to uncap the canteen of nectar. Percy poured some of the godly drink down the kid's throat. His wounds partially closed up, but he needed a piece of ambrosia to speed it up. I took out a small beat up square. It was mostly a desperate gamble. Too much will burn demigods up. I gave the square to Percy. He stuck the square in the kid's mouth. We watched and waited. His wounds started to stop bleeding, but as with all things, healing takes time. The little boy's body relaxed and eased. We both let out a sigh of relief. The kid was going to be alright. We both sat down heavily on the rocks nearby.

Percy looked at me. "Wonder what he was doing out here by himself?"

I shrugged. "Too many possibilities. Parents kicked him out, left camp… CAMP!"

Percy looked at me awkwardly asking for an explanation.

"Look, the kid has weapons. Celestial Bronze no less. He could have come from a different camp!"

Percy's eyes lit up at the sudden realization. He looked about ready to burst with unanswered questions. He got up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Waking him up. I have things to ask him."

"Dude. He's UNCONCIOUS. Not SLEEPING. Besides, he was just attacked. Let him rest."

Percy grumbled at this.

"While we're here, why don't we rest anyways? It's high time we rest anyways." I suggested

"Why not. I'll take first watch." Percy relented

"No, we're not watching." I said evenly

"Yes, one of us has to."

"Not us. Them." I said, and summoned three skeletons out of the ground. Percy grinned.

"Now that's more like it." he said and lay down.

I lay behind my rock, fell asleep, and began to drift into a dream. Now, dreams of a demigod are never just dream. They are premonitions, visions, or messages from the gods. Yep, all that. In your head. Do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep when you got all that mystical stuff flying in your head? Anyways, not cool. This dream was no different. It went a little like this.

_I was walking down a path. A familiar one. I realized it was the path to Camp Half- Blood. I realized that all the campers were gone. I walked around. I went to the Big House. It was deserted. Everything was rotting and falling into ruin. I ran outside. There the campers were. But they weren't alive. They were dead. All of them. Flames raced from rooftop to rooftop and monsters roamed the camp freely. As soon I stepped outside, all of them turned toward me. I've seen hordes of monsters before, but these monsters were different. Instead of the black beady eyes of evil intent, these had fiery red eye. The worst was that each of them had something normal monsters lacked. Intelligence. The horde leaped towards me as one. As the lead monster's fangs tore into me, I awoke._

I awoke with a start. The sun was barely peeking over the hills in the distance. I yawned and stretched. I doubt I'm going to get any more sleep after a dream like that anyways. Just then, the kid we picked up yesterday jerked awake. He looked around with wild eyes. His eyes landed on mine. They were a vivid blue. He patted his side and he came up with a panicked look.

"Who are you and what have you done with my stuff?!" he shouted

"Calm-" I tried to say.

"Who are you?!" he shouted shoving a finger in my face.

"I'm Nico. And Percy is the guy sleeping over there." I said gesturing over to where Percy lay, snoring like a hog. "And we're demigods."

"Thank the gods. My name's Caleb. I'm a demigod too. My mom, she was mortal. She told me my dad wasn't normal. I think that she said something about my dad being Hephaestus."

"Then where's your mom now?"

Caleb closed his eyes.

"Dead."

I tried to apologize. He just waved me off.

"If anything, it's my fault. My aura was attracting them. Supposedly, Hephaestus left these weapons with her. She told me to take them. I ran until I was ambushed. I thought I was a goner until you guys showed up."

"Well, you can come with us until we find a place for you."

Just then Percy woke up.

"What's going on?" He asked a bit sleepily.

"Good news: Caleb here woke up. Bad news: He doesn't come from a camp."

"Well that sucks…" Percy mumbled and stood up and began to pack up. I realized, we had to get moving. Monsters would be coming soon. I looked over at Caleb. An orphan at barely ten years old. Life just couldn't get any worse. As I packed my things up, I wondered.

"How many other abandoned demigods are out there?"

* * *

Ok! Well that's Chapter Two. Anyways, I have a proposal to make. If you have any OCs to submit just post it in a review. List what you want your character to be. (Parentage, Weapon, Gender, physical appearance, personality, etc.) Thanks!

Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review!

Starstryker97


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ANNABETH POV: (Back at Camp)

I wandered around the strawberry patches behind the camp, smelling the sweet aroma of freshly picked strawberries. I looked up into the sky. The sun seemed to be well on its way toward evening. It's been weeks since that incident by the beach with Marcus and Percy. Speaking of Percy, he just… disappeared. Nico did too. That day was the last time I saw him. That was the day I broke up with him and took his brother to be my boyfriend. To be true with you, I'm glad I did. So I went to talk to his brother. He was a pretty nice guy. He understood me, understood what it was like to be put to the side. We instantly hit off. The strange thing was, everyone only noticed when Thalia arrived at Camp with the Hunters.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Annabeth!" Someone yelled._

_I turned around. It was Thalia, my age old friend and the Hunters of Artemis. Thalia and I had been friends since she and Luke found me skulking in an alley, hiding from monsters. _

"_Hey Thalia. What's up?" I asked_

"_Nothing that you'd want to know. Anyways, where's that Seaweed Brain?"_

"_I don't know. Probably back at his cabin. He wasn't at breakfast this morning. Might be doing some other stuff." My hands fidgeted nervously inside my pocket. I knew. Percy was gone. Marcus told me. But he made me swear not to tell anyone else._

"_Then I'll just look for him." She walked off towards the Poseidon Cabin before I could stop her._

"_Hey Seaweed Brain! Open up!" She shouted. No reply._

"_Hey Perce! OPEN THE DOOR!" She shouted even louder than before._

_Still no reply._

_The without warning Thalia kicked open the door. It snapped back on its hinges and hit the wall. _

_Thalia looked around. She saw everything. Or rather, nothing. Everything of Percy's was gone. His wall where he normally hung the Minotaur horn was empty. His normally messy bed was unusually clean. Thalia rounded on me._

"_Where is he?" she asked. "I know he's not gone for a quest because his Minotaur horn would still have been here."_

"_I don't know." I automatically responded. I mentally slapped myself._

"_DON'T GIVE ME THAT MINOTAUR DUNG! I KNOW YOU KNOW!" A scream came from outside as lightning flashed down and fried and unfortunate camper._

_Percy and Nico were the only people that could keep her under control when she's angry. So I told her. Thalia shook her head sadly. She looked at me with disappointed eyes._

"_I can't believe it Annabeth. I thought he was better than that."_

_That's right. I lied._

_End Flashback_

* * *

These were the thoughts running around in my head as I wandered the fields. All of a sudden, I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder. I spun around and had my dagger's point in the offender's neck. It was Marcus. I quickly put the dagger back in its sheath and apologized.

"Don't do that. I could have easily killed you. And then who would I talk to?" I shot at him.

"Ha! I doubt you could even scratch me, the greatest warrior of this time. Hell, I was untrained and still took down a hellhound on my way here. You would do well to remember that Annabeth."

Sometimes, his huge ego really got on my nerves. But I didn't let that bother me. He understood me, so I had to understand him. After all, taking down hellhounds was no small feat. Especially untrained. I admit, Percy had taken down the Minotaur, but somehow, someway, Marcus was more comfortable to be around. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged me back. I sighed contentedly. It was a good afternoon.

MARCUS POV:

Everything was great here at camp. I had gotten rid of the previous "great" hero here. I was surprised at how easy it was. I knew in my goal of power I had to get rid of him. I saw the way that campers looked at him when I first arrived. He had everything that I wanted; popularity and power. He was everything I wished to be. And he was a son of Poseidon. I needed to be something as powerful as or more powerful than him. I had to be a son of Poseidon, Hades, or Zeus. That's what I needed to be to gain what I craved, power. So through the weeks, I grated on his nerves, setting him up for his biggest downfall. The perfect opportunity came later. His girlfriend came to me. I took the opportunity.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I was busy sharpening my sword. Currently, I was in the camp forges. I inspected the tip of the sword. Not sharp enough. I was about to sharpen it a bit more when I heard a sharp knock on the door. I looked up. It was Annabeth._

"_Is there something that you needed?" I asked._

"_I need to talk to you about something. Come." she replied._

_I followed her outside. She led me to the beach where we sat. She poured out her worries. She told me about Percy and how she was feeling different towards him. I pretended to listen. I heard Percy walking towards the beach. Perfect. I leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away. I was afraid my plan failed. What she did next completely surprised me. She laughed and kissed me back. Inwardly I smirked. All of a sudden, I felt my stomach get blown out by a solid punch. I collapsed on the sand. I heard a bit of the exchange between Annabeth and Percy. I heard Percy storm away. Annabeth hugged me and told me she was sorry. We spent a couple more hours on the beach. When we went back to our cabins, I saw Percy's things were all gone. Excellent…_

_Flashback End_

* * *

We ended the day with a few words, a hug, and a kiss. Nothing could have prepared us for what happened tomorrow.

We were tending to our daily chores and responsibilities when were interrupted by twelve flashes of light. The Olympians were here. Lord Zeus stepped forward. We all bowed.

"It is under the consensus of the Olympian Council that the Heroes of Olympus shall be made immortal."

There was one problem.

Percy was gone.

A/N: OK! Chapter 3 is done. Still No OCs… COME ON PEOPLE! Press that little button labeled review. You know you want to!

Starstryker97


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all reviewers. I really appreciate it. All OCs may or may not be used. They will be used if needed in special cases. And special thanks to my friends who helped me with the story. :)

DISCLAIMER: My name's not Rick. Nor is my last name Riordan. So I don't own this.

* * *

PERCY POV:

We've been wandering in a westerly direction for so many days I've lost track. At least a month and a half, I'm guessing. And at least a month since we found Caleb wounded. He came along with us. We figured this would be out last shot to find any demigod camp of any sort. When we found Caleb, we were in Ohio. Now, we were in California. Somewhere in Yosemite. How we got here? Well, to make a long story short, I found a couple Pegasus. Go figure. So now, we were in the middle of Yosemite.

"Where are we?" said Caleb from the back of the group. He looked around bewildered. At the giant sequoias surrounding us.

Nico took out a map. But it didn't look normal. It was slightly glowing and the fact that it appeared to be made out of bronze.

"What is that?" Caleb asked.

"It's a map. It's different from the mortal maps."

"Gee, where'd you come up with that, Sherlock?" I said with a snort. "Anyways, what I want to know is where you got it."

"Right before we left, I stole it from the Hephaestus Cabin. Shadow cloaking. No one noticed a thing." he said causally. Then he looked at Caleb with a guilty face.

"No offense to your dad of course."

Caleb just shrugged. I looked at Nico.

"Are you sure you're not Hermes' child?"

"Yep. Anyways, we've still got a long way to go. That way!"

Sighing, we trudged off into the forests.

"Geez, finally. Civilization." Caleb sighed in relief. I suppose living in the wilderness for a week could that to a kid. We had walked through Yosemite. Our last shot for any camp on this trip was here, in Northern California. Right now, we were in Berkeley, California according to Nico's stolen map. We planned to stay here a few days to rest up if we couldn't find any camp. Then, we would leave.

"Look around. See if you can spot any demigod looking kids." I told them. We all looked around for about five minutes. That's when I saw them. Kids wearing armor. With swords. That was it. But I had to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating. I tapped Nico in the shoulder.

"Hey. Do you see those kids? The ones in the armor. By the tunnel."

Nico squinted for a bit. And then broke out into a grin.

"We've made it." he said in a low whisper. With that, I picked up Caleb on my back and jogged toward the two guards. They looked to be like a boy and a girl. As we got closer, it became apparent that they weren't just brother and sister. They were twins. They saw us rushing toward them and drew their swords. The girl's sword was golden, whereas the boy's sword was silver.

The two ushered us toward the door, frantically looking behind us. I looked too. Great, just great. We managed to bring a pack of hellhounds to the doors of this camp. Could our luck get any worse? We made it inside the door and the guards closed the door and bolted it. An earthshaking boom sounded through the tunnel. The hellhounds had hit the door. We all sighed in relief.

"Who are you? I understand you are demigods, but still, who are you?" the boy asked.

"Ryan! Be polite!" The girl said smacking Ryan upside his head.

"Sorry." Ryan coughed out, grinning sheepishly at his sister.

"I apologize for my brother's rude behavior. He can be a bit… rude sometimes. Anyways, my name's Carol. Carol Wei. And my brother is Ryan. We are the children of Bellona, the Roman goddess of war." The girl said while giving her brother the stink-eye. Ryan just shrugged.

I tensed up. So did Nico next to me. Romans were the enemies of the Greeks. We were Greek. They were Roman. But something else caught my eye. The two looked at each other as Carol talked, as if looking for confirmation. I could tell something was up. I shrugged it off. Probably nothing.

"Come. We have much to show you." Carol said beckoning.

"Yeah! You really need to see- OW! What was that for?!" Ryan shouted.

"Just keep your mouth shut. It's better if they see for themselves."

Together we walked to the end of the tunnel. We stepped out onto the shores of a river. The river flowed incredibly fast. I smiled to myself. Nothing a son of Poseidon couldn't handle. I reached out with my hands and concentrated. Arches of water rose to obey my will. But this water seemed to be different as if fighting my control. Then, I remembered. These were Roman waters. I shuddered, and the water momentarily faltered. I resumed my concentration and the water hardened in my control, forming a bridge of water. I can't turn water to ice, but I can make it as hard as it. We walked across the bridge to the other side. The Romans were on the other side. They had their weapons out. They were pointing spears and swords at us. Pilum and Gladius, I remembered from my History classes at Yancy Academy.

The girl in front was familiar, yet I couldn't quite place the face. I gave up. It was clear I wasn't going to remember anytime soon. She wore a purple cape. And she was scrutinizing me in much the same manner as I was.

"Carol, Ryan. Go tend to your duties." the girl with the cape said to the twins that had escorted us into the camp. The two nodded and rushed away.

She turned to face us.

"As for you three, I don't know who any of you are, but be careful. If you value your life, newcomers, tell your story truthfully."

* * *

A/N: Ok! Chapter 4 is done! Sorry, this chapter might be a tiny bit shorter than the rest of the chapters.

Love it? Hate it? Questions? Let me know in a review! Please?

Starstryker97


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

THALIA'S POV:

Today it was the weekly Capture the Flag game, and because the Hunters and I were here, it would be campers versus Hunters. Normally Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and I would be having fun. Now, it was late in the afternoon and I sat by the canoe lake, throwing rocks into the water, mulling over possibilities that could have driven Percy out of the camp. I shook my head and snorted. You know you're spending too much time with a child of Athena when you start to analyze situations.

_Plop. _

The hunters and I arrived at Camp Half-Blood a couple days ago. And a couple days since I found out that Percy was missing. I practically blew up the camp. And then Annabeth told me what happened. Geez, Kelp Head makes a mistake, and walks out of here like he can avoid it. Well, maybe he can. For a while. Does he have a death wish or what? And then I found out Nico was gone too. Well that just made my day even darker. He supposedly went with Percy. So now, I'm stuck here without anybody to keep me amused.

_Plop._

Anyways, there was Marcus, his half-brother and the idiot who thinks the sun shines out of his rear end. But Percy wouldn't let that get to him, unless he did something to REALLY tick Percy off. Personally, I don't think it's possible to tick Percy off THAT much to drive him out. So what really drove him out?

"Thalia. What are you doing?" a voice behind me said.

I turned around. It was Phoebe. I resumed throwing my rocks into the lake.

_Plop._

"Thinking about that Kelp Head who just got up and left. Apparently from mistake if you take Annabeth's word. So now I'm stuck here with no one to vent!"

"A Hunter of Artemis should never worry about _boys_." she said scornfully.

"I KNOW THAT! I'M NOT WORRIED! HAVING NO ONE ELSE AROUND HERE I CAN HOLD NOTHING BACK COMPETING AGAINST THEM IS DRIVING ME NUTS!"

I was so frustrated I accidently summoned a lightning bolt out of the sky. It struck the lake with a loud bang, leaving the air smelling of ozone. I sat back down trying to calm back down. I closed my eyes. I heard the sounds of Phoebe sitting down next to me. And then I felt a massive wave of water crash onto both of us. The water receded and I was left, spluttering and coughing. Phoebe wasn't too much better. I glared at the lake and saw a nymph floating near the shore. She was glaring at me and here hair seemed to be singed. Woops. I shouted an apology and the nymph sank back into the lake looking slightly less angry.

"Phoebe. Go and take my place to discuss the tactics for tonight. I need to calm down for a bit. I can't think right now."

Phoebe nodded and walked away. I resumed my thinking. Percy gone. Nico gone. At least there was one bright side to my week; Annabeth, immortal.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_It is under the consensus of the Olympian Council that the Heroes of Olympus shall be made gods."_

_The room had gone deathly quiet. Zeus rolled his eyes._

"_Well, Heroes step forward!"_

_Annabeth, Will Solace, Katie Gardner, the Stolls, Clarisse and whoever else was of significance in the battle stepped forward._

_Athena stepped toward Zeus._

"_It seems Percy Jackson is missing."_

_Zeus smirked._

"_The less heroes, the better."_

"_My lord, if you continue, this spell has a high chance of resulting in overloading on of the demigods. We need to wait for his return." _

"_No. We continue. We select a new hero to join the ranks of the old."_

_Poseidon cleared his throat._

"_Might I suggest my son, Marcus?_

_Zeus grumbled. _

"_Very well. It's only fitting, I suppose. A younger son of Poseidon to replace the old. Fitting indeed…"_

_Zeus closed his eyes and extended his hand toward the assembled demigods. His outstretched fingers began to glow. The heroes were engulfed in light and the smell of ozone filled the air. And simultaneously, shrieks and yells of pain were heard from inside the cocoon. This all continued for moments more. Then the light faded. The former demigods were huddled on the ground, shivering. Then slowly, each began to stand. My attention was focused on Annabeth. She seemed taller, and glowed with power._

"_Annabeth Chase, goddess of architecture."_

_Katie stood up and smiled at everyone._

"_Katie Gardner, goddess of growth._

_The Stolls stood up and grinned mischievously._

"_Travis and Connor Stoll, twin gods of mischief."_

_Will stood up and groaned in pain as he straightened his back._

"_Will Solace, god of health."_

_Marcus stood dizzily and promptly fell face first onto the dirt. He hurriedly got back up and attempted to brush himself off. Zeus gave an amused snort._

"_Marcus, god of lakes."_

_Clarisse stood up and glowered at the mud splattered deity that was Marcus._

"_Clarisse, goddess of warriors."_

_Flashback End_

* * *

MARCUS POV:

My plan took a really unexpected turn. For the better. I became a god. Nevermind the fact that I tripped and face planted before my transformation. The basic idea of my plan was basically to push Percy away. Nothing much more than that. The timeline? I arrive, kill two hellhounds. Already a big achievement. Push Percy away from his friends. Took some time. Turned Annabeth against him for the final shove. I expected that to be harder. But I accomplished all that. The unexpected? I'm a god now. That's got to be a bonus of being the top demigod around here. I felt a pair of arms grab my shoulders. I knew it was Annabeth. I felt a flicker of irritation. She had already served her purpose.

I stepped forward enough that her arms fell off my shoulders and turned around.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snarled.

Annabeth looked at me confusedly.

"I thought we would still be dating even through this."

I gave a scornful laugh.

"Well you thought wrong. Annabeth, we're gods now. And we both know that I'm better than you in this form. I don't need you anymore."

Tears started to form in her eyes. And through a pained voice she snarled at me.

"I thought you were better than Percy!"

My eyes narrowed at this. I hated that name. I hated the owner more.

"It's always about Percy isn't it? When are you people ever going to understand that I'M better than HIM?! He's GONE!" I shouted.

Annabeth looked at me with steel in her eyes, turned around and ran away. I could really care less.

* * *

ANNABETH POV:

I ran to my cabin. I burst through the door. Luckily no one was around. Thoughts were darting through my head. I should have known. I should have stayed by Percy. But now, Percy's gone and I'm alone. I buried my head in my arms and sobbed freely. There was nothing I could do.

"_You could go tell your friends the truth", a little voice inside my head said._

"_No. Absolutely not. I will not stoop so low that I have to eat my own words." I shot back._

And then I heard the horn calling us to dinner. I wiped my eyes and got up. It was capture the flag tonight anyways.

* * *

THALIA POV:

When we heard the horn, we all gathered at the dining pavilion. As usual, Dionysus and Chiron gave their announcements.

"Capture the Flag will be tonight after the meal."

"Canoe races have been scheduled for next Wednesday at 3 o'clock."

"That will be all. Enjoy your meals."

There was the usual offering to the gods, and we all sat down to eat the rest. The Hunters and I sat down at table for Artemis. Phoebe and I reviewed plans for tonight. She would be heading the defense while I took a small team of hunters to go after the flag. Having finished our discussion, we finished our meal and headed toward the Artemis Cabin. We quickly put on our hunting gear and slung our quivers onto our backs. We walked toward the armory to pick up the flag and blunt tipped arrows we were to use. As we walked out, we saw that the campers had just finished eating and were preparing for the scrimmage. Phoebe and I waited for the rest of the Hunt to return from the armory.

"Everybody ready?" I asked when it seemed like everyone had gathered.

There was a turning of heads and everyone nodded.

"Let's go." I picked up the flag and walked to Zeus's Fist. Phoebe climbed up onto the rock and I tossed her the flag. She wedged it into a crack and we proceeded to walk back to the clearing to hear the usual rules. The campers stood on the other side and listened.

Chiron recited the rules. "There will be no maiming, all magical items may be used, and lastly, prisoners may be taken and bound but cannot be gagged. To the new gods, powers of godly proportions are restricted. Limit you powers to demigod levels. There is an hour and a half time limit."

He stamped his hoof and we took off.

When we arrived back at the Fist, my hand picked team gathered around me. I chose a team not entirely composed of archers. There was a couple Hunters wielding two-handed axes, a handful with swords, and there was one with a mace. We poised and we listened for the horn. At last, we heard it, my team and I were off like a shot.

* * *

ANNABETH POV:

We heard the horn and the Ares and Apollo Cabins ran off. Quickly there were noises of clashing swords and twangs of bows. I slapped on my invisibility cap and ran into the forest. After a few yards, I almost got decapitated Hunter's mace swinging through the air toward an Ares camper. After picking myself up, I resumed my run toward the forest. I stopped near the clearing of Zeus's fist and hid behind a tree. The flag of Artemis was up on the rock, guarded by a couple of hunters. The rest were patrolling the ground. I took a step forward and there was a crack I stepped on a tree branch. Great. The hunter nearest to me strung and released an arrow. It impacted my breastplate and sent me reeling. I stumbled a bit and fell. A tree branch knocked my cap off my head.

"Well look what we have here. A camper." the hunter sneered. I think her name was Phoebe.

I didn't reply. They dragged me of toward the fist and tied me up. A hunter stood watch over me with an arrow notched in her bow. Then I heard shouts of alarm coming from the boundary. Thalia sprinted into the clearing being covered by her archers and leaped on the Fist like a deer and wedged it into a crack next to their own flag. They had won.

We headed out of the forest with the bruised and battered leaning on their healthier comrades.

* * *

MARCUS POV:

This defeat should not have happened. We were beat by a bunch of _girls_. That lieutenant just sprinted into the middle of the clearing where we stashed our flag and ran off with it while the Hephaestus campers just stood there. When we gave chase, we were showered by arrows. Completely and utterly humiliating. I walked back to the Poseidon cabin and crashed on my bunk. My only thought was how humiliated I was feeling. I soon fell asleep. As I fell asleep, I felt a dream along with a presence enter my mind.

_I saw a battlefield. The ground was littered with bodies. Some of the bodies were wearing orange shirts. Some were wearing purple shirts. All were wearing tattered pieces of armor. Smoking craters ran through the ground like Swiss cheese. _

"_Your camps will fall. I will rise, and I will rule! Everything that you worked for will crash and burn around you!"_

_Malicious laughter filled my head as I woke up in a cold sweat_.

I quickly got dressed and went to see Chiron. As much as I hated to admit it, he knew more than I did.

I knocked on the Big House door. Chiron opened it.

"Come in. What brings you here at this unholy hour?"

"A dream."

Chiron looked up. He no longer seemed tired and groggy.

"Tell me."

So I told him. I told him everything except for the part about the purple shirted bodies. That part seemed weird. There were no purple shirts sold at camp. There was something I didn't know. I was sure of that. Telling Chiron would probably only make him try to keep the secret away from me.

"What did the voice sound like?" the old centaur questioned.

"Sleepy and hurt."

Chiron thought hard. Finally, he sighed.

"I think it's about time we consulted the Oracle."

A/N: So that was the end of chapter 5. By the way, Gold Testament, is the length of the chapter better? Keep reviewing! You guys are great. And to those that read but haven't, please?

Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review!

Starstryker97


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, an answer to a review first.

**Aesir21**: Thank you for reviewing! Yes. I know there is a difference between an immortal camper and a god. It will all play out. Look at it this way. The now-gods are not infringing upon the others territory by being at Camp Half-Blood. The way I intended it was that they actually had control of things that made Camp Half-Blood what it is. And they aren't Olympians. That's why they are not at Mount Olympus.

Thank you to everyone for their continued support for this story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HoO.

* * *

PERCY'S POV:

The girl in the purple cape led us through what seemed like a maze of a town. As we walked, I gawked at the surroundings. Temples sat atop hills. Merchants sold their goods at open air stalls. It seemed like a good place to have fun, relax, and work, all at the same time. Little kids ran about the square, throwing balls. We arrived at a building covered with banners embroidered with SPQR. The walls were stark white, and it seemed almost regal. The girl caught me staring at the building and smirked.

"That is our headquarters of the camp, the principia. Welcome to New Rome."

I nodded acknowledgement. I was still trying to place where I could have seen the girl before. She led us into the building. We arrived at a room with a long table. At one end were two chairs. On one of them sat a boy with a purple cape like the girls. The boy looked up. He had blond hair, blue eyes and a scar on his lip. He looked about the same age as Percy.

He inclined his head toward the girl. "Reyna. You've brought our visitors. And who would be the sentries that found them?"

The name rang another bell. I thought harder. I looked at Reyna, and in my mind I went back in time a few years. Then it hit me. She was one of Circe's attendants. Annabeth and I destroyed her home. I gritted my teeth at the memory.

"They would be Ryan and Carol."

The boy gave a laugh. "It would be those two. Sometimes I wonder how they would be twins. Who has the next shift?"

"Hazel and Frank."

The boy nodded and turned to the Percy and his companions and held out a hand toward each of them in turn, which they all grasped and shook.

"My name is Jason. I'm the praetor of New Rome. This is my friend and fellow praetor, Reyna."

"My name is Percy. This is Nico. And he's Caleb."

"That's good. And tell me, how you three got here."

Nico stepped forward. He gave me the look that said _I'll take it from here_.

Nico told them everything. At first, I wondered. And then I realized. Honesty seemed to be the best policy here. He told them we were from a Greek camp. He told them we were in self-imposed exile because of how our friends shunned us and took everything we did to help them for granted. He told them how we came to find Caleb. And he ended with how we reached the gates of this camp.

Jason pursed his lips.

"So you're all Greek."

"Yes." Then Caleb stepped forward.

"Sir. These two saved my life. They could have easily left me there to die. I know, and hope, they mean you and your camp no harm."

Jason turned to Reyna.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"We can have them take an oath of loyalty."

"Oaths can be broken."

"We'll decide later. The visitors have yet to prove they are a threat. And they have yet to prove they are friend. Meanwhile, we treat them as neither. We treat them as guests."

Jason whistled. Two dogs bounded into the room. But they were coats weren't even fur. It was metal. Jason reached down to pet the silver one while the gold walked to Reyna and butted its head against her leg.

"Argentum and Aurum. Silver and Gold. They are a sort of pet to the praetors."

Just then a glowing purple ghost slid through the wall and into the room. The ghost drifted over to the praetors and whispered in their ears. Jason frowned.

"Nico, Percy, Caleb. Follow the Lar. That's Vitellius. He's a ghost of the Fifth Cohort. He has to take you the camp augur."

"A what now?" Nico and I asked simultaneously.

"Just follow. I'll explain later.

We nodded and walked out, following the ghost.

REYNA POV:

As soon as they were gone, I turned toward Jason. There was something I needed to tell him.

"I know Percy. He's from my past."

Jason looked at me strangely. He cocked his head inquisitively and I went on with my story.

"He is one of the kids that destroyed my home on Circe's island long ago. But I believe he can be trusted."

"I'll take your word for it. He seems to have left the other camp."

Jason nodded, appearing deep in thought.

"Was one of his friends here today one of the people he arrived with?"

"No. The other was a girl."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see just what he brings to the table."

* * *

JASON POV:

What an eventful day. Three new campers and all of them are Greek. We're going to have to find them a place by tonight. Cohorts needed to be assigned. The Fifth Cohort's reputation was only beginning to go back up. I sat back and rubbed my eyes. I thought about where they were right now. With Octavian, the camp augur. Gods I hated that guy. Always vying for power. I sat up and flipped through reports from our scouts on our perimeter. Monster attacks were getting more frequent…

* * *

NICO POV:

We walked past a huge field. It was littered with craters. We seemed to be heading in the direction of the big temple with red lightning flashing around it. All along the way, Vitellius was giving us a lecture about how Romans were better than Greeks. My head felt like it was about to explode.

"Oh, the Romans had one of the greatest empires of all time. Did the Greeks do that? Nope."

"The Romans built the aqueducts. Did Greeks come close? Nope."

"We INVADED Greece! All you guys did was fight amongst yourselves! Where's the unity?!"

"Romans-

He was cut off. I lunged at him and knocked him down. Soon I was trying to strangle the ghost, dead or not. Percy pried me off.

Vitellius looked indignant.

"We have a child of Hades here don't we? Well-

"You know what?! OUR gods are YOUR gods! Romans stole Greek tradition! Were Romans really THAT original? NO!" I was fuming.

The Lar opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He turned and continued to glide toward the temple. The rest of the way was silence. Caleb was trying not to laugh. Percy had a small grin on his face.

We walked up the steps and the Lar vanished. We walked inside and we saw a gigantic statue of Jupiter. He was holding the master bolt.

Percy looked at the bolt and grumbled.

"It doesn't look like that..."

We turned our attention to an altar of gutted stuffed animals, and a scrawny kid kneeling over the remains of a stuffed panda. He stood up and turned around.

"Well, if it isn't the Greeks. I am Octavian. A loyal _Roman_." he sneered.

"We're here at your request. And if you please, make it quick. We already got that Romans-Over- Greeks talk from that Vitellius ghost." Percy yawned.

"Fine." He turned back to the stuffed panda guts. He looked up and growled.

"You may join the legion."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes. Now go before you soil this temple with your Greekness."

We walked down the steps of the temple. Vitellius was nowhere in sight. Instead Carol was waiting for us. We jogged down to meet her.

Carol spoke up. "Ryan is off on some errands for the centurions so I'm in charge of showing you around the place. Come on. We have much to see."

"Wait, who's Terminus?"

"That guy." she pointed at a huge statue in the distance that seemed to be moving. "He's the OCD border god. He's supposedly a last line of defense against invaders. "

We walked around the field we passed earlier.

"This is the Field of Mars. We usually hold war games on the field. We build all sorts of different things. You'd be surprised at what you can learn from the war games.

We walked past the field to the border Terminus was guarding. The statue was shouting at a line demigods.

"Weapons on the tray! Come on! Move it!"

"Kevin Skinner. Fourth Cohort. Centurion. Guns on the tray! Ammunition too! I don't care if it isn't in your gun! Yes, belt too! I know you've got ammunition in that thing!"

"Ryan Wei. Fifth Cohort. Legionnaire. What's the mule doing here? Special request from the Centurion Dakota? Carry on."

"Nicole Arven. Second Cohort. Legionnaire. Weapons on the tray!"

We walked up to the line. When we reached the line Terminus looked down at us.

"Carol Wei. Fifth Cohort. Legionnaire. Your brother was just here. Sword on the tray! And who might these people be? I see they aren't on _probatio_ yet. So WHY are they here?!"

"Sir, they arrived today, so they have yet to be stood for."

"Very well. I am Terminus, god of Borders. I guard the Pomerian Line."

Percy cocked his head.

"I thought a Pomeranian was a kind of dog."

I slapped a hand to my forehead. Leave it to Percy to say something stupid in front of a god.

"For your information, mister I-need-hearing-aids, it's the Pomerian line. And I see a sword in your pocket! Take it out! Take it out!"

Percy grumbled and took out Riptide and put it on the tray.

I took out my sword and put it on the tray. Caleb took out a dagger and his sword.

Carol led us farther into the camp and we stopped at square. It had shops, coffee houses, bakeries, and a chariot dealership.

"So this is the Forum. You can get practically anything you need from here. Food, drinks, chariots, that kind of stuff."

Carol bought us all lunch. We talked about our pasts. Carol and Ryan had apparently arrived here just before Percy arrived at Camp Half-blood.

We walked out and began to go to buy some needed supplies. As we were walking, we saw Ryan and the horse pulling a wagon. Apparently, he was having a really tough time.

"Come ON! Hurry up you stupid-

"Hey Ryan. What you got there?" Carol called.

"Hey. Shipment of Kool- Aid for Dakota. I have no idea how he can drink so much. I swear, this can last a cohort two months. And I can't get the stupid mule to move!" He tried to shove the horse and nearly got a hoof in the face.

"Ryan, first of all, that's a horse, not a mule. And the trick isn't to shove until you get it to move."

She walked up to the horse and kept gently talking to it for a couple minutes and the horse got up and began to pull. Ryan sighed and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Thanks sis. I owe you one."

"I'll be sure to remember that. And isn't your ride walking away?"

"Shoot. Got to go! See you back at the barracks!"

And just like that, he took off running and managed to clamber on the horse. We followed after we got a couple necessities. By the time we got back, it was time to go to dinner. Ryan was waiting for us at the Fifth Cohort's barracks.

Together we walked toward the mess hall. Cohorts sat with each other and everyone was having a good time. After we finished, Jason stood up to give announcements. Reyna stood close behind.

"We have three new hopefuls today. We welcome Percy, Nico, and Caleb to the legion. However, they are of Greek blood. Reyna and I have agreed to let them join the legion should anyone stand for them. They have yet to prove they are enemies. Now, will anyone stand one of the three?"

Carol and Ryan stood up and Carol raised her hand.

"My brother and I have a proposition to make. Since we were the ones to bring Percy, Nico, and Caleb into the Camp, let us stand for all three of them. They will prove themselves among our ranks."

Jason looked at Reyna. Reyna nodded at him.

"Gwen, Dakota, will you accept the new recruits?

Gwen and Dakota looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why not?"

Jason turned toward us.

"Welcome to the legion. But we have a special qualification requirement for you. Come with us."

We followed them to the principia. Inside we sat down in the room we were in earlier in the day.

Caleb spoke up.

"Sir, what is the qualification that you spoke of."

Jason frowned.

"It's a quest. An incredibly dangerous one. But it will be the only way that you will be able to gain the rest of the camp's trust. I'm afraid it will be near suicide."

Percy spoke up this time.

"Sir, I have been a part of many quests. Some of them more dangerous than others."

"This is different. You will be beyond the help of the gods."

I spoke.

"What do we have to do?"

Reyna turned and looked at me this time.

"A while ago, the legion lost its standard, an eagle charged with the power of Jupiter. We took it on an expedition to the north on information that a powerful monster army was beginning to gather. In the battle that took place, most of the demigods died and the standard lost. But we know it is still there. That is what we need you to do. We need you to find the standard and return it to Camp Jupiter.

"Fine. We'll take the quest."

Jason smiled.

"We will provide you with access to the Roman Navy. We will also give you a week's worth of food. Your quest begins the day after tomorrow. Good luck."

* * *

Well? How was that?

Love it? Hate it? Any more questions? Let me know in a review!

Starstryker97


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE:

A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long. It's been a really tough ride for me lately. I'll try to update as often as I can. Thanks for sticking with me through this! If I don't update too often, rest assured that I DO NOT intend to abandon this story. This will also be a short chapter. There isn't much to be said right now. I promise that the chapters will get to their normal length after this. Once again, thanks for sticking with me through this.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO or HoO. All I own is the plot.

* * *

MARCUS POV:

I wandered back to the cabin after my audience with the Oracle. Stupid rag was spewing out riddles and none of them made sense to me. Something about unity among former enemies. (A/N: Sorry. I suck at making prophecies so I'm just going to stay out of it. Sorry.) Chiron might have known something but refused to say. I slipped into the bed. Perhaps things would be clearer in the morning.

ANNABETH POV:

I sat typing away at Daedalus' laptop. I thought about _him_. Percy Jackson. I had lost him. Well, maybe he wasn't the only one. I had let my pride get before me on one other occasion it cost me. And my fragile web of lies must still stand. Still, I pushed through the grief and resumed typing. I was making a new program. I was going to allow the laptop to scan the world for any magical energy, such as the kind that refined celestial metals give off. We definitely needed all the weapons we could get. Wherever it might be, this will pick it up. It could sense the energy even if it came from the bottom of the ocean. As I entered the last components of the program, I let out a sigh of sadness. Fate was cruel. But I have to push on. I shut down the computer. I'm going to have Chiron take a look tomorrow. I lay back and soon fell into a rare and restful dreamless sleep.

* * *

TIME LAPSE (Still Annabeth's POV)

"So this thing will allow us to pick up all sorts of energy that only refined metals give off." Malcolm asked.

I nodded. "We need to have any sort of help we can get. Last time we fought the Titans, we lost quite a number of weapons. We need to see if there are any other ones that we can find."

Clarisse sat forward. "She's right. I don't think that we were the only ones to have ever used a godly metal. There were many other civilizations with their own gods and possibly with their own magical weapons."

Chiron looked interested.

"Well, child, let us see what that you have come up with this time." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. I looked around at the assembled campers. They all looked interested to say the least.

I started the program and watched as the radar screen sprang to life. It ran a few systems check and when it was finished; we all leaned forward, watching with baited breath. All of a sudden, blips started to pop up all over the globe. There was a cluster down at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, quite a few up on the peak of Mount Everest, and a few in Australia. But as we watched a couple more seconds, we saw that another cluster had appeared. It was a lot bigger than any of the other ones we had just seen. And this time, it was a lot closer. This cluster was in Alaska.

I looked up from the screen. "Chiron, this is your camp. Based on this information, it's your call whether you want to send a team to get the weapons."

Chiron appeared to be deep in thought. He looked at the map.

"Obviously we can't send a team all the way to the peak of Mount Everest. And sending one to Australia and to the bottom of the Atlantic is out of the question. Our only bid for now is in Alaska."

I nodded. "But is it your decision to commission a quest to bring back these weapons?"

The old centaur nodded. "Give me a couple minutes. I'll call a meeting."

Fifteen minutes later, the whole camp was clustered in the arena. The campers all looked down to where Chiron and the rest of the godly campers sat. I recognized a few of them. Clovis slept. Clarisse was sharpening her spear. Thalia and the Hunters were off in their own section. Chiron stood and all the campers fell silent.

"We have been called for a quest; a quest for the retrieval of magical weapons. As most of you know, most of our weapons were either lost or destroyed in the Titan war. Our resident God of Architecture and computer programmer has constructed a program that allows it to scan the world for any magical auras."

I stood up.

"So far, we have detected multiple groups of weapons, the closest of which is in Alaska. Our Hephaestus campers have kindly assisted us in creating radars for the three questers."

Chiron nodded at me and I sat down. I sneaked a glance at Marcus. He looked bored in this particular meeting.

The old centaur cleared his throat.

"Do we have any volunteers?"

Three hands went up. One of them was Malcolm, my brother. Another was Samuel Jenson, son of Thetis. And the third was Lina Hall, daughter of Aphrodite. Chiron called the trio down to the floor.

"Do you three accept the responsibility of each other on this quest?"

The trio nodded. I looked at each of the three. I stepped forward.

"Heroes. A moment of your time, if you please."

They followed me out of the arena. When we reached the campfire, I looked each of them in the eye.

"You probably have not yet had the experience of a quest. There are many dangers in the world waiting you. Trust in each other, and all will be well. But there is another reason I took you three aside. Find Percy Jackson. And when you find him, please, bring him back."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review!

Starstryker97


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

PERCY POV:

Nico, Caleb, and I walked along the pier, searching for any sign of the Roman Navy. The pier was full of yachts, fishing boats, and- was that a warship? Anyways, there were so many kinds of boats there it made me wonder what kind of boats the Romans had. We walked to the warship. There was no sign of ownership of Camp Jupiter.

"What are we even looking for?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know." Nico and I replied simultaneously.

We walked away disappointed. We could have used the firepower. But then again, we wouldn't have a single idea of how to use it. Just as we turned around, we saw a ship covered with a purple tarp embroidered with a faded SPQR. Excitedly, we ran over to the ship. As we uncovered it, our excitement died down. It was dirty, the cabin was pretty small, and there was hardly any room on deck.

"No way. That _cannot_ be the mighty Roman Navy. One good wave is all it'll take to capsize this tub." Caleb exclaimed.

Nico shrugged and sighed dejectedly. "Well, have you seen anything else that resembles something belonging to the Romans?"

Caleb just grumbled to himself.

I walked around the boat. It was in mediocre shape. If we crammed ourselves in, it just might work. I could probably make the boat go faster.

I turned and shouted. "Guys, get on. We can make this work. Besides, we got a legion to win over."

"Hold up. Perce can you control the currents indefinitely?" Caleb asked.

I scratched my head, gauging how long I should be able to last. "I should be able to last about five hours. Why?"

"Because five hours is not going to get us to Alaska, with all the monster attacks."

I snorted. "Who says we are going to get attacked?"

Nico laughed. "Percy. We're demigods. Two sons of the Big Three and a child of an Olympian. You can always count on getting attacked. Don't forget that we have needs too. We can't stay on a boat for a couple days without needing food or the bathroom. I don't think that your dad is going to be too happy about us pissing in the ocean."

I grinned sheepishly. "What do think we should do? It's not like you guys can control the water."

Caleb perked up. "Can you talk to sea animals?"

"Err… Yeah. I could always get them to push the boat, but the animals get tired."

Nico snapped his fingers. "We need a motor."

I raised my eyebrows. "And where the hell are we going to get one?"

Nico pointed. Right across the road from the harbor was a sign that read Seth's Scuba Shop.

Caleb and I shrugged. We quickly stowed our stuff in the boat and walked towards the shop. The door dinged as we walked in the door. We looked around. There was just about anything a seafarer would need. Fish hooks, scuba gear, bait, and engines were all part of the inventory.

"Hey there! Welcome to Seth's Scuba Shop! I'm Seth. What can I do for you?" a voice behind us said.

We turned around to find a middle aged man with bright orange hair sticking out of an Angels baseball cap.

Nico spoke up. "We need a reasonably powerful motor. Not an engine that would be used on a fishing trip, we need a long-distance one."

Seth rubbed his chin and looked over at the engines on the walls.

"I don't think that the one you're looking for is on the wall. Come with me. We'll go to the back. I'm pretty sure that the one you need is back in the storage room."

We followed Seth behind the counter and to the storage room. We entered. Seth led us to the back where all the motors were stacked on a shelf. Seth stood behind us. After a couple minutes of browsing, we heard a faint ding.

"You kids look this through. I need to go see who that is." Seth said turning around and exiting to help the customer.

Caleb picked up a box. "How about this one? It says it's solar powered. We won't have to keep filling it up with gas. It could go forever."

Nico nodded. "Seems like a good choice."

I shrugged. We just needed a motor. Nothing special, but it would save us a lot of money.

As we turned to leave with the box, something caught my eye. Something that definitely did not belong in the storage room of a scuba shop. Lying on a shelf where it was seemingly thrown, fluttering in the breeze through an open window was a bloodied Camp Jupiter T-Shirt.

"Guys, we need to leave now."

Nico turned around. "Why?"

All of a sudden we heard a bolt slide into place and a lock engaging.

"Indeed. Why little demigod? The fun is just getting started."

* * *

SAMUEL JENSON POV (The Greeks):

Currently, we were in a small café about ten minutes away from Camp Half-Blood. We were in the middle of making plans for our quest. Nothing like discussing plans to get us killed over a tuna sandwich and a Coke.

"We should really take the plane. It's got food, drinks, and a bathroom. Besides, it beats taking a car. Cars will take too long." Lina declared adamantly.

"We can't. My mother is a part of Poseidon's court. I can't go on a plane unless you want to get shot down. We're going to have to drive in order to get to Alaska because I don't want to be a smoking carcass!" I countered

Malcolm looked thoughtful. "Sam, do you have any control over the water? Like waves, currents, stuff like that."

I looked over at the son of Athena. "Yeah. But the most I can get is a current. It's not a full blown wave that can carry us to Alaska. More like a gentle push. Great for traveling short distances underwater, but a boat? No way. Even the current isn't too strong. I could probably enhance river speed but that's still way too slow."

Malcolm sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "We're going to have to drive. We can't risk the life of a quester and boat is going to take too long; our only option left is to drive."

"Well, we could catch a train. Faster than a car and it won't get shot down for being in someone else's domain." Lina said.

Malcolm looked thoughtful. Suddenly he brought out a map. He spread the map out and borrowed a pen from the cashier. He circled a part of the map.

"This is where we are right now. We can take the train from here," Draw a line. "To here." Line ends at another circle. "This is where we'll need a ride. We can probably take the train to Vancouver and from there; we catch a boat to Hubbard Glacier. The trip should take around five days. Sound like a plan?"

Lina and I nodded our agreement and turned back to our sandwiches.

* * *

PERCY POV:

We turned to see Seth stalking toward us, eyes glinting maliciously and a maniacal grin plastered on his face. We drew our weapons.

"You killed my sister, Medusa. The scent of her blood is faint upon you, sea spawn, but I can smell it nonetheless." As "he" spoke, "his" voice started to change, becoming a raspy woman's voice. His hair began to writhe and hiss. The Angels cap he wore tumbled off his head, steaming with poison.

The three of us scattered through the store and I was cursing my luck. "Gorgons. Why is it ALWAYS Gorgons?!" I was thinking.

I heard Caleb shout and a split second later heard a bang. I peeked over the shelf I was behind of in time to see Caleb scurry into a different aisle while the monster went flying into the opposite wall. I ducked back down and ran over to a different aisle to try to get a clear shot at the gorgon. If my memory of the myths of the Gorgons were correct, only Medusa had the power to turn people to stone. That left the two sisters, Euryale and Stheno.

More shouting and crashing.

Then it hit me like a brick. Seth. Stheno. How could I not see that?

I found Nico and ducked into his aisle. Caleb ran past us, obviously looking for something else to throw.

"Nico, I need you to summon a skeleton. I need a distraction."

He nodded and closed his eyes. A chasm opened at his feet and a skeleton warrior clambered out. Nico pointed at the dazed Stheno and the skeleton charged with a chattering war cry. The two became entangled. I snuck behind the two combatants.

"Hey, Stheno!" I shouted.

The gorgon paused giving the skeleton time to sink its teeth into Stheno's arm. She shrieked and tried to throw it off but it was too tightly lodged.

"Say hi to Medusa for me!" I swung Riptide, who passed cleanly through her neck. Stheno collapsed and exploded, sending a fine cloud of monster dust through the air.

Caleb peeked around the aisle he occupied. He grinned. "Well that was fun."

Nico snickered. "Get used to it. Who knows what else we're going to have fight."

I grinned. "That's the truth if I ever heard it."

We quickly carried the motor out the door. And plopped it onto the deck of the boat. Since Nico and I had no idea whatsoever on how to install a motor, we waited in the dock while Caleb worked on it. His hands flew, always tinkering with it and making rearrangements in its workings to get it to work more efficiently.

"Done." Caleb looked up from his grease stained hands. The motor was fixed to the boat and we were off.

-TIME LAPSE-

4 Days Later

MALCOLM POV:

I know my sister is hiding something. She's been awfully secretive lately. But it wasn't my place to ask so I left it alone. Marcus seemed like a cool guy. He was pretty good with a sword and certainly knew his way around the water. My thoughts ceased as we pulled into a port in Vancouver. I looked around. So many people were wearing the Vancouver Canucks jersey. Typical Vancouver. They probably had a game today.** (A/N: Who's watching the Stanley Cup playoffs?)**We left the train station and wandered around the nearby park trying to get directions to Hubbard Glacier. Well actually, I was. The other two were sitting on a bench. Lina was eating a hot dog and Samuel was making a water tornado in his water bottle with his abilities.

"Hey Malcolm!"

I turned around. It was Samuel. "What?"

"Do you need anything to eat? I'm starting to get hungry. I could go get us some food." came the reply.

"Sure. Get me a burrito."

I turned back to the man I had been talking to. He had highlighted routes leading to Hubbard Glacier. I thanked him, joined Lina on the bench, and waited for our food.

* * *

NICO POV:

We left our boat on the fourth day of travel. Not too many monsters attacked us. Just the occasional sea serpent, gryphon, etc. We left the port and spotted a park. Percy and Caleb were eating at a nearby food stand. I walked around and I found a man that was marking things on his map.

"Excuse me. Do you know the way to Hubbard Glacier?" I asked

"Yeah. Been there more times than I can count."

"Can you give us directions?"

"Sure." I pulled out a map. They were giving them away at the port.

He highlighted multiple routes and explained what each route offered. I thanked him and got up to join Percy and Caleb.

"Oh and by the way, do you know those three?" he asked as I turned around.

My eyes widened. Luckily they didn't notice me. It was Malcolm and two other apparent demigods.

"No. I don't think so." I replied.

The man shrugged. "They're going to Hubbard Glacier too."

I thanked the man and ran back to our table.

"Percy. We need to go. We have to get anywhere else but here unless you want to be dragged back to Camp Half-Blood."

Percy looked up alarmed. Caleb just looked confused. I waved him off telling him we'll explain later.

"Malcolm and two other demigods are here. We need to leave."

Percy shot up and wolfed down his hot dog. We grabbed our backpacks and walked to the streets. We hailed a cab, climbed in, and sped off.

* * *

MALCOLM POV:

We were enjoying a small lunch and I was looking at my map. I stretched and looked up. Then a trio caught my eye. I couldn't quite place why they seemed familiar. It wasn't until after they got in a cab that I remembered. There was no way. One word, one question, kept repeating itself in my head.

_Percy?_

* * *

IMPORTANT: I might switch my pen name sometime in the future. Be on the lookout for that.

Love it? Hate it? Leave a Review!

Starstryker97


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Come on guys and or girls. Please review. The writers on this site only get paid with the feedback that you, the reader, give them through the reviews. I'll make you a deal. I have finished the next two chapters (10 and 11). If I get at least a hundred total reviews by this chapter, I'll post those two chapters on the same day. Spam reviews, or one word reviews do not count. I need real feedback, what you think, what you like, and what you don't like. I'm trying to become a better writer and I can't do it without any reviews from most of my readers.

* * *

MALCOLM POV:

As we walked back to our rented car, I couldn't help but wonder why Percy and the two others were doing there. But was that even Percy? I didn't know. And if there was one thing that Children of Athena absolutely hated, it was not knowing something. Lina rode shotgun while Samuel drove.

"Malcolm. Something been bothering you?" Lina asked

I looked up startled. "What?"

"What're you thinking about? Your eyebrows have been scrunched together since we left the park."

I sighed. "You guys remember Percy Jackson, right?"

Sam perked up. "The guy that ran away from camp?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that guy. I thought I saw him at the park."

The car swerved. Cars honked and drivers shouted. Lina smacked Sam upside the head.

"Watch where you're going! You're going to get us killed!"

"Sorry! But whatever I was expecting, it wasn't that! Why didn't you go up to him and drag him with us? We have orders from a god to bring him back if we found him! And that god is your SISTER!"

"He already caught a cab by the time I saw him." I retorted.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna be the one to break the news to your sister that he gave you the slip." Sam snapped back.

I tried to stifle a yawn and failed miserably. I hadn't gotten a good sleep in what felt like days.

Sam looked back in the mirror at me. "Get some sleep; it's going to be one long ride before we get there. We'll wake you up if we need anything."

I sighed and took a look at the radar. Nothing. The only thing that was anywhere near us was our goal, the weapons stash at the top of Hubbard Glacier. As I stared at the blips on the screen, I couldn't for the life of me, figure out what Percy was doing here, in Alaska of all places. Yep, if there is one thing I absolutely despise, it's not knowing something. I shook my head to concentrate on the task at hand. We needed to get to the glacier. I rubbed my eyes sleepily. Sleep did sound like a good idea. Morpheus was calling.

"Forget about Percy, forget about Percy, forget about Per…"

Just then, Morpheus took hold and tore me away from the myriad of confusing thoughts.

* * *

PERCY POV:

My heart was pounding. We were THIS close to being captured, and there was absolutely no way that I would be going back to that place. The driver of the cab looked at us in his rear view mirror weirdly.

"What're you looking at? Eyes on the road." Nico snapped. The driver's eyes flicked back down.

Nico looked over and patted my shoulder. "We're not going back. Not now, most likely not ever."

Caleb looked at us, clearly confused.

"What's going on?! Who were those people? Why are we running?" He finally shouted, frustration getting the best of him.

Nico sighed and ran a hand through his hair, agitation and tiredness clearly seen on his face.

"Caleb. Those people were part of the camp that put Percy on a shelf. Looks like they were a search party of some sort."

Caleb's eyes widened. "So those people… They really did that?"

I nodded. "After all I did for them, saving their sorry hides in the Titan War. Let them see how well they do without me."

Suddenly I felt really tired. My eyes began to droop, and I struggled to stay awake, to maintain the image of a strong warrior. As much as I liked the sea and boats, a train was a different matter and it didn't do me any favors in the way of sleeping.

Nico noticed my sudden tiredness and spoke up. "Percy. We have been travelling for days. Get some rest. I'll wake you when we're at the train station."

I nodded and my eyelids drooped down, my head lolled back and I knew no more.

* * *

ANNABETH POV:

I tapped my pencil against the table, judging what addition I needed to add to my current design. Just as I made the last touch my hand shook, sending a sending a skittering mark across the paper. I shouted out and crumpled up the paper and threw it against the wall where it bounced off and joined its failed brethren on the floor. I was inside the Athena Cabin, drawing up designs for buildings and machines. I sat back and looked around. Papers lay everywhere. On the beds, on the shelves, and anywhere else a piece of paper could possibly land. I sighed and lay back.

"Lady Annabeth, are you th- woah." a familiar voice.

I opened my eyes to see an Iris Message floating in the air. Lina Hall- was that her name? - looked stunned to see the state my cabin was in.

I grumbled and waved my hands. The mess disappeared. I grinned inwardly. Being a goddess definitely had its perks. I turned back to Lina.

"So Lina. What brings you to call me?"

The girl fiddled with her fingers a little before stuttering out.

"Well, you see… wefoundpercyandhegotawayfromus."

I looked at her confusedly. "What? Calm down and tell me."

Lina looked like she was on the verge of panicking. She took a deep breath.

"I meant that we found Percy and he got away from us." she said. "Please, please, please don't kill me."

I sat down and put my head in my hands. Another chance at redemption. Just… gone. Flying away like a leaf carried on the winds. I looked up. Lina was fidgeting nervously.

"Why wasn't Malcolm the one to tell me this?" I demanded.

"He hasn't gotten enough sleep. He's resting right now."

I resisted the urge to yell at the girl. Percy was always the unpredictable one. I looked into the message mist one last time.

"If you find him. Let me know." I growled out before swiping my hand through the mist ending the connection.

* * *

MALCOLM POV:

I had fallen asleep and apparently the god of Dreams had dropped me in some kind of chamber. Did I mention apparently from the top? I picked myself up, dusted myself off, and took note of my surroundings. I still had my dagger which was odd. Something must be important for Morpheus to have taken me here specifically. Stone walls and torches enclosed me, giving way to no arch or doorway. I sat down and thought. All of a sudden a blur flew down and bounced off the ground. A familiar figure with bright green eyes and dark hair sat up and groaned?

"What happened?" He asked groggily. Then he noticed he wasn't alone.

Quickly, he drew Riptide. I unsheathed my dagger.

"Why?" I asked as we began to circle each other like predatory wolves.

"Why what?" he shot back.

"Don't pretend that you don't know!" I shouted and lunged. Percy batted away my strike with ease.

"Why did you leave?! You betrayed us! You were our friend! How can you just leave?!"

Percy's eyes darkened. In a blur of movement, Riptide flashed and he knocked my dagger from my hands before I could react.

"I betrayed you? How did I once betray you? How does fighting in a war for you make me a traitor? How is taking on the curse of Achilles for the camp to have a shot at winning a betrayal? Please. Tell me. Because I don't understand." He said quietly.

I learned once before from my mother that Poseidon was the most dangerous when he was quiet and I knew that this was the same.

It was the calm before the storm. I had to be careful.

"You left. You just left us, for yourself, for your own selfishness. You left your family. Your home."

He laughed mirthlessly. "A home is where people care about you. A home is where people will continue to be your friends, no matter how busy you may be, or how distant things are between you and them. That is what home is, Malcolm. And I found one, and it's not Camp Half-Blood."

"We are your friends. We still are." I said.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "Really. Where were YOU after Marcus's appearance? Where were you?"

Then I sudden thought struck me. "You were jealous of him weren't you?"

Percy snarled and leapt forward. I barely moved out of the way as Riptide sliced by my hair, missing me by a millimeter.

"I was never jealous. I actually wanted a brother! I tried so hard to be nice! He's the-" he stopped short and looked up. I followed his gaze. The light seemed to be brightening.

"We are waking. But remember this. Ask your _sister _for the truth. Was what you know what really happened?" His figure dissipated in the blinding light and even as the light consumed me, his words rang in my ears.

* * *

A/N: It felt right to stop it there. If you didn't read the note in the beginning, do so. It'll help. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Sorry for any errors that may or may not have occurred. I was a bit preoccupied while writing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you to those who took the time to write a review for me. I really appreciate it. When and if I write a sequel, I'll find a way to let you guys read some of it first. I'm kind of stuck on a way to do that, so let me know if you have something. Oh, and one more thing, thank you to a very special friend of mine. Your willingness to give me advice is much appreciated.

Review replies:

**Summersecho**: I think it's called a cliffhanger. You should be familiar with it. ;)

**Guest(s)/Anonymous** reviews: Thank you for all your reviews. Really. Rest assured I have a plan.

**TheGodsDeath**: Thank you! I appreciate your taking the time to review

**Brook** **Uchiha-** **Spark** **Alchemist**: Blame plays an important part in this story. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jester** **the** **omega**: Yes, I realize that. But sometimes writers feel like they are wasting their time without proper feedback.

**AnnaYasashii**: Have you reviewed as a guest before? I feel like you have. Here it is! Enjoy!

**MagicGold34**: Your anger and annoyance is well warranted. Love your stories by the way. :)

**Blackcurse11**: Thank you! I try to be original.

**Darkmoon111**: Thank you!

**Gold** **Testament**: Here it is, anyways. Thank you for your support since the beginning!

Well, here is the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

MALCOLM POV:

The light faded and I came to. We were still in the car on the way to the train station. Percy's eyes flashed before my vision, and his words still haunted my ears. I had to know, I just had to know. As we passed a gas station, a thought of what Percy and Annabeth did to send an Iris message all those years ago flashed through my head.

"Stop. Park it at the gas station. There's something I need to do."

Sam looked at me weirdly before obediently turning into the gas station. The two followed me down and into a do it yourself car wash. I punched a few buttons and a fine mist floated down. I fished out a drachma from my pocket. I took a deep breath.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Annabeth!"

The mist fizzled a bit before a picture came into focus. Annabeth had her back turned to me, probably working on some sort of design. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Lady Annabeth."

The goddess whirled around, surprise written on her face. Then the expression was replaced by a grin and twinkling eyes.

"Hello Malcolm, what can I do for you? Have you seen Percy?"

"I have, milady. We… communicated in our dreams. I came to ask you a question."

She waved off the question and fired off one of her own.

"What did he say? Where is he?"

"I don't know where he is, milady, but he told me to ask you for the truth."

I thought I saw her eyes flash with fear before taking on an indifferent expression. Did I just imagine it?

The goddess fidgeted with the armrest on her chair. She took a big sigh, and exhaled slowly.

"The truth… it is something that I cannot give to you, Malcolm."

Sam spoke up. He and Lina had been so quiet during our exchange that I forgot that they were there with me.

"Can't or won't, Lady Annabeth? You know as well as we do that there is a huge difference between those words." Sam retorted.

She closed her eyes. "Children-"

Lina cut her off. "So now we're children to you. You became a god barely older than us. You yourself are an infant compared to the Olympians, and you have the nerve to call us children?"

Annabeth's eyes shone with fury. "I am a GODDESS! You will address me as such! You WILL respect me!"

Sam stepped up beside me. "I respect those that earn my respect. And so far, you haven't even come close to earning it."

Lina did the same. "I stand by Sam."

I looked at the people I had grown to know over the last couple weeks. They were brave friends, and in that moment, I knew that they were right. I turned my head towards the Iris message.

"You've changed, Annabeth. The Annabeth that I know would have told me the truth because she expected me to do the same. I respected that Annabeth. I don't know you anymore."

Anger unlike any I've ever seen before burned in the goddess's eyes. "Tread carefully, questers, and always watch your backs." With that, she swiped through the mist and was gone.

I turned to my quest mates. We walked out of the car wash as the mist died down and climbed back into the car. My sister was hiding something, something important. I just hope that it doesn't get us all killed.

* * *

PERCY POV:

As I came to, I felt a splash of water and the pain of something metal catch me in the face and I was knocked back. As I rubbed the water out of my eyes, two faces came into focus. Nico was grinning wryly and Caleb was just staring at me a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

I groaned and held my head. I saw a bucket lying on the ground next to me. "Was it necessary to chuck a bucket at my face?"

Nico just smiled. "Sorry. It slipped."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? It SLIPPED?"

Caleb piped in and smiled innocently. "We made it to the train station about ten minutes ago but you wouldn't wake up, so we splashed you. And threw a bucket in your face."

"Great. You two better watch it next time we get in a pool. So where is this train supposed to take us?"

Caleb took out a map. "It drops us of about ten miles to the base of the glacier. Info booth says we have to take a plane or a boat the rest of the way."

"Boat. Definitely a boat." Nico and I said simultaneously.

Caleb just looked at us weirdly. "Okay. Now that's settled. We need to buy the tickets."

A few hours later, we got off the train and began the walk to the docks that would lead us to the glacier. When we got there and rented the boat, we took off. The ocean was relatively calm, and with that familiar tug in my gut, we were shooting towards the wall of ice. Overhead, I heard the drone of a plane. I got a feeling in my gut.

"Nico, do you sense that?"

he nodded. "We're not the only ones after that hoard."

So that was what Malcolm and the two Greeks must be after. They needed the weapons. My eyes narrowed. Well, I wasn't going to let the take it. I pushed the boat even faster.

* * *

MALCOLM POV:

We were cruising along in a little plane we managed to get tickets for. Luckily, no one else was on board. Sam and Lina were sitting in the row ahead of mine, arguing about Mythomagic cards or something like that. I looked out the window and I saw a little boat skipping on the waves.

"Probably a fishing boat." I thought.

Then I got a tingle in my gut. I dug around in my bag and pulled out a pair of binoculars. As I looked through the lens, I saw the familiar dark hair and green eyes. They were heading towards the glacier. So that was why they were here, to get the hoard. Things were about get ugly. Just as we passed the edge of the glacier, we saw Percy and – was that Nico?- jump onto a small floating piece of ice. There was no way they could get up in time. The hoard was ours for the taking. We looked around and saw that we were in some sort of camp made of ice. The weapons were at the bottom of a pool of water.

"Sam, use your water powers to lift the weapons up."

Just then a fountain of water erupted behind us, sending Percy, Nico, and another flying. Sam and Lina drew their swords while I drew my dagger. Percy's Riptide was gleaming, and Nico's sword flared with the power of the undead. The boy drew a dagger and a sword, both steaming in the cold air. But before any of us could make a move, a loud voice boomed out across the glacier.

"Welcome, demigods, to my humble abode. I am sorry, but you will not be leaving alive."

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it?

Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review!

Starstryker97


	11. Sorry

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**ISSUE No. 1:** Sorry but this isn't an actual part of the story. I have opened a poll considering **PAIRINGS**. Results are not final but play a key role in what's to come. So make sure you guys visit my profile page and vote for the one that YOU want to see! So go ahead and vote, and let me hear what you think!

**ISSUE No. 2: **On another note, I've published a little one-shot story. It's just something that I thought of in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep. It's called **Let You Go**, read it if you want, and leave a review! I want to know how I'm doing as a writer. You know the drill, what you think I could improve on, what you think I do really well, what needs to be added, etc.

**ISSUE No. 3: **Thank you to the consistent readers and reviewers of my stories for all of your continued support. You guys/girls are the BEST!

-Starstryker97


End file.
